mvcvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MVC VS Wiki
Reverted Reverted the page image to previous image, it was much better then the newer one. About the Types Umm, yeah, wonder what exactly there is to them. I can guess the obvious ones and all, Speedster and such means the character is mostly know for being really fast. But I think it'd be good to establish a list of all the types so we know what to add in the "Types" section. For newer people they might be a bit confused. Alternatively, we could simply remove the section from the profiles. -Omniwhatever _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Here are some "types I came up with Adept/Ability Type- Characters that possess a certain ability that is very effective for fighting, often abilities that ignore durability, prevent the opponent from attacking, make them very difficult to hurt/kill, etc. Can often be very broken Examples: Kizaru (One Piece), Boa Hancock (One Piece), Barragan (Bleach), Naraku (Inuyahsa), Uchiha Itachi (Naruto), Gaara (Naruto), Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece), Yozen (Houshin Engi) Base Type: Rely on certain traits, powers or features that give them aid in combat, sometimes relying on an outside/internal power source.The most basic type of fighting character Examples: Franky (One Piece). Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece), Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto), The Flash (DC Comics), Superman (DC Comics), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Spiderman (Marvel Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic), Haru Glory (RAVE), Age/Bellcross (Heroic Age) Skill Type: Rely on skill alone to battle, can be either strategy/brains related or pure fighting skill. Examples: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece), Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach), Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin), Bruce Wayne (DC Comics), Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½), Bunchuu (Houshin Engi), Hiko Ko (Houshin Engi), Destruction Type: Fighters that basically focus on breaking shit/blowing shit up Examples: Whitebeard (One Piece), Deidara (Naruto), Mr. 5 (One Piece), Raditz (DBZ), Nappa(DBZ) Wave/Area Type: Fighters with flashy, large scale abilities/attacks that effect wide battlefields and capable of defeating entire armies in a few attacks. People who can summon armies or large creatures as a primary method of combat fall in this category. Examples: Admiral Aokiji (One Piece), Kisame (Naruto), Pain (Naruto), Jegan (Rave Master), Portugaz D. Ace (One Piece), Gecko Moria (One Piece), Oars (One Piece), Magellan (One Piece) Assassin/Focus Type: Abilities designed to kill or damage an enemy’s body/soul, and nothing more, focused attacks instead of large ones. -King Kazuma _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nice list Kazuma, I vote we use this list for reference of the wiki's type section. Also, hope you don't mind but I added the "All Around" type and "Speedster" type to you list. -Omniwhatever ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Speedsters would be "base" because ther feature is their speed. What is all around? King Kazuma 14:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC)King Kazuma _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ahh ok. Not 100% sure on that, seen it used on the wiki before though. If I had to guess I'd say they're the characters who are good at pretty much everything. They have shades of all the types. Omniwhatever 14:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Establishing Rules We don't exactly have a rule list here, so I was thinking it might be a good idea to come up with a standard set of rules, things like proper editing if you disagree with something on the profile and all. This is a public wiki right now after all and one can easily just edit in anything they please. Thoughts?" Omniwhatever 22:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Member profiles Should we allow them on here? Look at Knight of Steel's profile. Should we allow things like that for members? If so, to prevent everyone just spamming this with their profiles. I vote only someone with a certain amount of contrabutions or who has done some amazing things for the wiki(Eg making a few amazing profiles or something awesome on Moviecodec), or something to make themselves total fucktards. Like Broly's Number 1 Fan for example. Or should we just not allow profiles for members? Personally, I think we should allow them, but put some restrictions like I suggested above. Thoughts on this? Omniwhatever 05:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in response to your statement Kazuma. I think making your own profile should be allowed, but only certain things if you make it. Things like "I am a support of series X" would be helpful. Or things like "I first joined the forum" some brief history. Things like "I regularly break faggots and nobody can beat me in a debate" should not be allowed. Omniwhatever 11:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Important Pages Putting This here so it's easy to find. It's got all the links to the important stuff like character profiles and usefull notes. Omniwhatever 11:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I think member profiles should be allowed but people cant make their own profiles. They can edit them (maybe) but we cant have everyone sppamming their own profiles. King Kazuma 11:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC)King Kazuma Let's move this up to the right section Omniwhatever 11:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC)